The present invention relates to water saving devices for use in toilet tanks and more particularly to an adjustable diversion device which permits fresh fill water to the toilet tank to be partially redirected to the tank away from the overflow pipe leading to the bowl.
Toilets operate generally by providing a sanitary water trap within a bowl having a fitted seat, by which persons may conveniently dispose of human wastes. The water trap acts to exclude sewer gases and to provide a reservoir of clean water for the user. In the act of flushing, the water in the trap is flushed away taking with it whatever is in the water. Once the water refill tank or cistern is empty (having discharged its contents into the bowl), it begins to fill through a valve in the cistern floor. As the cistern fills, water is directed through an overflow pipe which connects to the bowl. The latter is the method by which the water trap is recharged.
In the flushing process described, there is a potential for water waste as the adjustment of water levels, in cisterns and bowls alike, is an inexact system. Some efforts have been made by manufacturers to build small cisterns which take less water to fill. Generally, there is however, an irreducible minimum of water needed to effectively and cleanly evacuate the bowl and the water trap. Efforts to control water wastage by regulating the cistern water level, either by using smaller cisterns, or adding objects to the cistern which displace water and make the float valve close sooner, are limited in their effectiveness.
The present invention addresses the water problem by adjustably limiting the amount of water returned to the bowl and the water trap. The water level in the bowl is generally sufficient as long as there is enough water in the bowl to create the xe2x80x9ctrapxe2x80x9d for sewer gas exclusion and to provide a containment reservoir for human wastes. It is this water level which is addressed by the present invention. By permitting fine adjustment to the bowl/trap refill water, very precise levels can be achieved therein.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides a simple method by which refill water to the toilet bowl/trap can be re-directed so as to provide sufficient water to complete a water/sewer gas trap and to create an adequate reservoir of water for human waste.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable redirection valve which replaces existing right angled nozzles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple adjustment means using an adjusting screw with a convenient tab handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clip attachment means by which the redirection valve can be affixed to an existing toilet overflow pipe.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a ribbed attachment means whereby an existing refill tube can be affixed to the redirector valve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide two water outlets, one at the inlet end of the redirector valve, to send water to the cistern and one at the outlet end to send water to the toilet bowl.
It is a further object of the invention to cause the adjustment valve to vary the aperture, and thus the volume by which water can exit into the toilet bowl.
It is a further object of the invention to redirect water to the cistern away from the toilet bowl by reason of the adjustable restriction placed upon the main outlet.